


XIII

by PriestBootylicious



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestBootylicious/pseuds/PriestBootylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The students of 3-E are dealt with a cruel reality, death takes no prisoners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XIII

“Did we beat them?” Those were the first words that came out of his mouth. He felt strangely cold, and warm at the same time. His vision was blurring. He felt like he was leaning on someone. He looked to his right to see that he was resting on Kayano. He gave a faint smile. His hair must have been a mess. He felt a warm liquid on his left hand. He was bleeding. Then he saw his classmates gathered around him.

They were all holding back tears. Some clung on the hope that Nagisa would make it through. Not with his injuries. They had lost their teacher, would fate be so cruel as to rob them of one of their own classmates? 

“Yeah, we did,” Kayano lulled. She tried to not face the ugly truth in front of her. Nagisa was dying, right in her arms. She felt his pulse slowing down, and his breathing became more ragged. He didn’t have much time left. She had lost her sister, Koro Sensei, and now she was having to watch the boy she loved die in her arms. No matter how hard she tried the tears cascaded down her cheeks.

“You’re really gonna give up after everything we’ve been through,” Karma tried jabbing, but his voice was cracking. The devilish grin that adorned his face only served to show the hurt he was going through. He was fooled into believing that nothing bad could happen. For him it had still been a game. Now his best friend was dying right in front of him. “Come on you can’t do this Nagisa,” His eyes were blurred by his own tears.

“I’m glad,” Nagisa breathed. He smiled at the irony of things. For most of his life he felt like he wasn’t really good at anything or he wouldn’t amount to much. Yet in this assassination classroom. He found an unorthodox talent. More so he learned to use it in an unorthodox way. He had finally settled on what he wanted to do, and now he was being whisked away from it all.

If he had to do everything again, he’d still make the same decision. Even if he wouldn’t be able to fulfil his dreams, everyone else would. He just wished he’d have more time. Now he only had a few fleeting minutes. He had no idea what his last words would be to everyone. He wasn’t sure if he the strength for words anymore, but he tried to get something out.

“I’m glad I was placed here with all of you. We went through a lot this year. All of us grew in our own ways. We became closer than any of us could have imagined. I enjoyed it all, I’ve found a place where I belong, a place with friends who stuck with me until the end. It really was an enjoyable year, here with all of you in this assassination classroom. Thank you, my friends bound by fire. I love you all.” 

That was it, Nagisa used the last of his energy. His eyes closed, and his breathing stopped as his body went limp. If it weren’t for the blood, one would have thought he was sleeping. He looked oddly peaceful.

She could do nothing but cry, and hold his body close to her. He was gone. The boy who took her sorrow away was stolen from her. Why did it take her so long to realize her own feelings? Now she wouldn’t even have the chance to tell him how much she loved him, not just as a couple loves one another, but something greater, something more pure. 

“Come on Nagisa, it’s not funny to joke around like that,” Karma was breaking down, “Come on Nagisa, Nagisa. Nagisa!” Karma cried. He crashed down onto his knees. Unable to hold back his tears. Karma had lost his closest friend. “Damn it!” Karma cried. If only he had taken things more seriously. If only he didn’t treat things like a game. Karma ran through dozens of if only’s. 

The rest of the class had similar responses. Many of the males like Maehara and Chiba were gritting their teeth as tears forced their way from their eyes. Others like Okano and Kurahashi openly wept for the loss of their classmate. 

Class 3-E’s very own Nagisa Shiota had died.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I decide to listen to sad music and write. Should I make this a series, and each one-shot focus on a different character death?


End file.
